Lemonade Mouth: Wen and Olivia
by flapjackalopis711
Summary: Takes place in New York after Madison Square garden. Purely Wen and Olivia
1. Movie Night

As the band finished their concert they were all walking to the dressing room with gleaming smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe we just performed in Madison Square Garden! We were awesome!" said Stella.

"This is insane!" replied Charlie giving her and the rest of the band mates each a hug.

**Wen's POV**

Olivia was going around giving everyone a hug too and either I was hallucinating but it seemed that when she gave me a hug she held on longer than when she hugged the others but I'm probably just hoping that was the case. I wanted to hold on to her forever but the next thing I knew she let go of the hug.

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. Her smile was radiant and I remembered that time I accidently said out loud that I loved when she smiled. Remembering that time made me wonder whether we had a moment.

"So guys its New York and I've been thinking tomorrow morning we go hang around the city! What do you think?" Stella told us.

"Ohh I would love to! This city seems amazing," said Mo who was cuddled up to Scott on the sofa.

**Olivia's POV**

When we arrived at the hotel lobby we got two rooms: one for the guys, and the other for the girls then Scott turned to Mo, Stella, and I and said, "Hey I was wondering if us guys can go hang out with you in your room before going to sleep. Maybe watch a movie or something."

"Sounds great" said Mo with a smile on her face. Of course she would be the first to agree. But hey, I didn't refuse and to tell you the truth I loved having as much time to be with Wen as I can. Yeah sure sometimes I get nervous around him but when I'm not with him all I think of is wanting to be. Sometimes I wonder if he likes me more than a friend but I'm to scared to find out in case another sad disappoint happens in my life.

"Yeah its fine" I said to Scott as well.

"Wohoo party time!" Stella said obviously joking. We all laughed and went upstairs, each to our own room. Minutes later there was a knock on our door and Stella opened the door for the guys to come in.

"So what are we watching?" she asked.

Charlie smiled and held up a dvd, "horror movies are the best" he said, "plus I want to see if Stella would actually get scared" he laughed.

"In your dreams" she replied giving him a playful nudge. It was a pretty big room so there were three beds in front of the television. On the bed to the far left sat Scott and Mo and in the middle bed sat Stella. I laid down on the bed to the right.

Wen started to approach me, "Is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked.

"U-u-umm yeah sure" I answered him. Sure I was stuttering but I couldn't help it. I sat up and moved over a bit, my back resting on the pillows near the headboard. Wen did the same and even though it was a pretty large bed he sat really close. I would call it uncomfortable but if I did, I would be lying.

Meanwhile Charlie joined Stella on her bed but they kept a good amount of distance unlike Wen and I or Scott and Mo.

**Wen's POV**

I sat kind of close to her hoping she wouldn't mind. I guess she didn't since the next thing I know she moves in a bit closer so our legs and feet are touching. I feel my face start to burn up and turn red at this sudden contact so I try not to let her see. In all honesty I quite enjoyed it.

I should have known Olivia wasn't a big fan of scary movies because after about half an hour she was holding onto my hand with a firm grip. I chuckled a bit and she noticed.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" she said jokingly, "It's not my fault I don't like scary movies."

"Hey I think it's cute" I replied. Her face turned a faint shade of pink and she directed her eyes back to the television screen. I wondered if I should have said that, maybe she thinks we should just be friends. But I couldn't help it, comments like that just slipped out of my mouth before it was too late. Thankfully she didn't move away from me or let go of my hand but instead held onto to it a bit lighter as if she just felt like holding it. I took that as a good sign and moved our hands so they rested on my lap, this time I did it purposely. She didn't refuse or let go and we sat there like that watching the movie.

By the time the movie ended Olivia was asleep and her head rested on my shoulder. I looked over to see Scott also asleep but the rest were quite awake. Stella noticed Scott too and grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head, "Hey wake up!" Mo laughed as he opened his eyes with a frown.

Honestly I didn't want to leave. I was quite happy with where I was sitting. I tried to get up slowly hoping to not wake her up but it failed. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "Movie over already?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling back.

She became conscious that we were still holding hands and slowly let go.

"Well come on guys" said Charlie as Scott and I both stood up. Scott kissed Mo goodnight and I managed to give Olivia a quick hug before leaving.

**A/N this is my first fanfiction so I hope it goes well! Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions! More chapters will be added of course**


	2. Confessions

**Olivia's POV**

Stella, Mo, and I quickly changed into our pajamas and got back into bed but I guess that didn't mean we were going to sleep.

Stella turned toward me with a smirk plastered on her face, "Hey Olivia, you and Wen were sitting pretty close. Anything you want to tell us?"

I could feel my face start to turn red, "What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound oblivious.

Mo decided to answer this one, "Oh come on Olivia! Its quite obvious you two have something going on!"

"What are you talking about!" I said.

"Okay admit it. You like Wen right?" asked Stella.

I wanted to lie and tell them I didn't but what was the point. They were my friends and I trusted them and quite frankly it seemed they already knew the answer to the question so I might as well say it.

"Yeah I do."

There smiles grew wider at hearing this. Mo continued, "And it's obvious he likes you too!"

"Well I don't know about that…" I responded truthfully.

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Stella. "It's SO obvious! How can you not see it!"

Mo shook her head in agreement, "Yeah the way he looks at you…its like he's in love."

This time I was absolutely sure that my face had turned the shade of a tomato. "I um, yeah um, I think Ill be going to sleep now." I turned around so I wasn't facing them and closed my eyes. I could hear them also making themselves comfortable in their beds.

I couldn't sleep though. It seemed like I spent the whole night reminiscing what kind of things Wen had done that made them think he liked me and I ended up with one conclusion: maybe he does?

The way he sat closely to me and how when I took his hand he didn't let go. I guess to any other person it may seem so obvious and a part of me wanted to agree but another wanted me to stop believing it was true because if it isn't, it would lead to devastation.


	3. The Morning After

**Wen's POV**

The next morning I woke up in a great mood. I smiled to myself remembering last night lying in bed watching the movie with Olivia and I couldn't wait to be spending more time with her today. You see the best part about being in a famous band with the girl you like is that you get to see her almost everyday and frankly I never complained. The only downside is having that urge to finally admit my feelings to her and wondering if maybe she doesn't feel the same way because if I told her and she didn't then it would change everything. I tried to get that thought out of my mind.

After I woke the guys up and we got dressed, Scott called Mo to see what the girls were up to. Mo told him that they were downstairs in the hotel restaurant and that we had to meet them there. Once we got down the stairs and entered the restaurant I started searching for them but specifically Olivia. I caught sight of her and butterflies began forming in my stomach. She was wearing a white dress wrapped with a brown belt and a light blue sweater. Her hair was down letting her golden wavy curls fall to her shoulder. She was laughing, probably from a joke made by Stella and I stood where I was, dazed once again by watching her smile and laugh. I guess Scott noticed because I was abruptly taken out of my daze by his fingers snapping in front of my face. I looked at him and noticed he was grinning, "Come on dude," he said as Charlie and I followed him to where they were seated.

**Olivia's POV**

I was in a middle of a conversation with Stella and Mo when I noticed the guys had approached our table. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed Wen who stood there smiling at me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I couldn't help but stare at him and the way his ginger hair has that whole "just got out of bed look" and the way I find the freckles that covers his face completely adorable. He took the seat next to me while Scott and Charlie took their own seats as well.

"So where are we going today?" asked Stella.

Charlie looked up, "I was thinking we could walk around Times Square. That would be cool."

Stella smiled at him, "Definitely!"

Scott was the next one to speak, "Actually…Mo and I were wondering if maybe we could venture out on our own a little bit, we wanted to get some New York shopping done."

**(A/N Scott seems like one of those guys who enjoy looking for new clothes and shopping and Mo would too obviously)**

"Okay," replied Stella, "I guess that just leaves Me, Wen, Olivia, and Charlie."

"Well…" said Wen. I looked at him. Was he also planning on doing something by himself? The thought of this brought my spirit down and I frowned. That would mean I wouldn't be able to hang out with him today especially since we were in New York City.

"Well what?" asked Stella.

Wen continued, "If Olivia would like to," I looked at him curiously wondering what he was gonna say, "I was thinking her and I could go walking around central park together."

Wen looked at me hopefully and my spirit immediately began to rise and I felt like I couldn't stop myself from smiling, "Yeah that would be great" I said shyly. He returned the smile which made me look down on my food to stop myself from blushing. I couldn't believe he and I were going to spend today walking around New York…just us…together.

"Well then that just leaves me and Charlie" Stella said as she looked towards Charlie. He gave her a smile and she returned it.

This was going to be an interesting day

**A/N so I'm stopping here for now to ask a question. LemonadeMouthFan**** suggested adding CharliexStella. I could if you guys wanted to, so what do you think? Should I do it? Please let me know so I can continue writing the story as soon as possible! Of course the story will still be mainly Olivia and Wen and I won't post any Stella and Charlie new chapters without satisfying the WenxOlivia fans! Once again reviews and suggestions would be lovely! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update my story in such a long time, I've just been so busy but don't worry I have not given up! I'll be going to Spain in two days for three weeks and even though they have no internet connection where my grandparents live, I will be doing some writing on paper. So I promise to update it and add the new chapters when I come back! I shall not fail you! WenxOlivia forever!


	5. Big Mistake?

**A/N I am so so so so sorry I haven't been writing AT ALL even though I said I would. I've been so busy not to mention a bad case of writer's block. This chapter's a bit short but very important so I hope you like it!**

**Olivia's POV**

After each of our groups went our separate ways I found myself walking along the streets with none other than Wen. It was unexpected when he asked me to spend the day alone with him and since then, the idea that he might possibly like me was hammering inside my head.

We were walking silently and although it was a comfortable silence I felt the need to start a conversation.

"I've never been to New York before Lemonade Mouth" I told him.

Wen looked at me with wide eyes, "Really? Why is that?"

I should have expected that question but it still came as a shock I thought to myself as I looked down to the floor, "Well because my parents never got around to taking me here and my grandma refuses to be at such a long distance from home." He seemed to catch that the topic of my parents had been brought up and although the band has made me feel more comfortable with talking about them, Wen always made sure to treat the subject delicately.

He then looked me in the eyes and said, "Well since we're here and this is your first time, I might as well be your tour guide." as he gave me one of his heartwarming smiles.

"That would be lovely." I responded with my own smile.

**Wen's POV**

When we arrived at central park I looked at Olivia and watched as her eyes widened and a large smile began to form across her face.

"Who would have thought that among all the streets and buildings would be a place like this?" she said not looking at anyone in particular but still admiring the view of the trees and grassy lawns.

"A bit eccentric isn't it?" I asked.

Her eyes moved form their original direction and found their way to mine, "its beautiful" she said to me, almost sounding like a whisper.

I couldn't help but want to feel a sort of physical connection with her so I held out my hand as an invitation, "Come on."

A tint of pink started to spread across her face and for one second I thought it had been a mistake for me to do that and was about to pull my hand back but suddenly I felt the warmth of her hand in mine and smiled.

We walked for what seemed like hours (no complaining) until I finally caught sight of what I had been looking for, The Boat House. "Want to go for a ride?" I asked.

She seemed confused until she followed my eyes and saw the people in boats rowing along the river. "Absolutely" she responded.

**Olivia's POV**

I couldn't believe where I was. It was unreal. Here I was sitting in a row boat alone with Wen in one of the most serene and beautiful places that I had ever been in. I laid my head back looking up at the sky and smiled, "I've gotten so lucky" I whispered.

"Me too" I heard Wen whisper back. I sat up and caught his green eyes looking intently into mine and knew that he had been staring this whole time.

**Wen's POV**

As I continued to stare into her deep brown eyes I couldn't take it anymore and I noticed myself moving unconsciously towards her. I looked down to her lips and then back up to her eyes before I leaned in. When our lips finally touched I instantly felt a spark. The feeling of her lips was more than wonderful than what I had ever imagined but the dream was cut short when realization finally dawned on me. She wasn't kissing back. Her lips were still frozen against mine. I soon realized exactly what I had done and pulled back as fast as I could. I could feel the heat in my face and knew that it had definitely turned the shade of scarlet.

"Oh im, im so sorry! U-um we, we should probably just go no now." I said to her but never being able to look her directly in the eye. I rowed the boat as quickly as I could back to the land and got off. Soon enough I found myself almost running down the streets of New York….by myself. _What have I just done?_

**A/N Hopefully I'll be continuing soon! Reviews always helps with motivation :)**


End file.
